


Of All The Ways You Say My Name

by joz_stankovich (joz_rose)



Series: Crystal Exarch thirst [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gender Neutral, M/M, POV Second Person, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 03:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19985347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joz_rose/pseuds/joz_stankovich
Summary: Though your mind swims you wonder just how long he’s been harboring his own feelings, concealed from all but himself.  If you were in a more lucid state of mind you might realize that it’s been as long as you have.“I don’t think I shall ever tire of hearing you say my name.”I do not consent to my works being shared outside of AO3 on any third party apps.





	Of All The Ways You Say My Name

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so full disclosure... I’ve never actually played FFXIV. >_>;; However my close friend has just finished Shadowbringers and is currently thirsting over the Crystal Exarch... and long story short has pulled me into her thirst as well. I felt like I needed to get this out of my system and well, since I’m not overly familiar with all the lore/background I figured a little fluffy plotless smut wouldn’t hurt. I hope I did the dear Exarch justice. Enjoy ^^

You felt his presence before he came to stand next to you at the balcony, directing a soft smile at you from under the cowl of his heavy hood and you couldn’t help but smile in return, heat rising to your cheeks as you notice how close he is — his hand nearly touching yours on the balcony’s smooth stone railing. Your cheeks flush further still as you recall his eyes on you earlier as you’d both sat in the Ocular, pouring over thick tomes across from each other.

Each time you had glanced up to catch him staring his ears would twitch and his eyes quickly dart away, only to furtively return moments later; his gentle crimson gaze like a caress across your skin, making you shiver and long for his touch.

Clearing his throat he startles you out of your vastly inappropriate thoughts and your eyes swing toward him, your breath catching at the sight that greets you. 

Moonlight glows in a halo around the soft silver-white hair that frames G’raha Tia’s face as he lowers his hood; his russet ears twitching in the cool night air, and the streak of crystallized skin tracing the contour of his cheek sparkles with an ethereal light that takes your breath away completely.

“It certainly is a beautiful night,” he murmurs, breaking the silence, his eyes sweeping over the view before you, before returning to your face, a faint dusting of colour staining his cheeks, noticeable even in the dim light.

“It is,” you agree, tearing your eyes away with some effort to follow his lead. Admiring the expanse below a peaceful sense of calm settles around your shoulders, though you know not how much is merely from G’raha Tia’s presence and how much simply the breathtaking view. 

The Exarch’s soft gaze on you draws your eyes once more to him and you feel the now familiar stirring within your chest, something you once thought long buried, only to haunt you increasingly these past few months since being reunited with him —these feelings clawing their way closer to the surface with each passing day in his presence.

As if even he doesn’t quite realize what he’s doing the Exarch’s crystalline hand hovers over yours, hesitant, his crimson eyes searching yours. “It pales in comparison however… to you,” he says, a note of quiet wonder in his voice and the faint ghost of a smile tracing his lips.

Your words catch in your throat and all you can do is stare, your body a hostage to anticipation as he leans in ever-so-slowly, his gaze coming to rest on your parted lips as if hypnotized.

“ _G’raha?”_ you whisper, unable to bury the longing in your voice and he stops, his face mere inches away from yours. His warm breath against your skin sends a shiver racing through you and he hesitates. Squeezing his eyes shut, the Exarch reluctantly pulls back, his tail lashing behind him as if irritated with himself.

“I apologize,” he murmurs quickly, averting his gaze. “I… I forgot myself for a moment, as if my body moved of its own accord. Please, forgive m—“

His words cut off as you lay your fingertips against his lips, gently silencing him, your own body moving before you realize it. Confusion flashes across his visage before you speak, his eyes widening with your words.

“You have nothing to apologize for.”

In that moment every fiber of your being screams at you to close the distance between his body and yours —no longer able to contain your feelings and honestly, not wanting to.

And you do so.

Taking a step forward you slowly remove your fingers from his lips, lightly resting your hands against his chest. “ _Please_ ,” you whisper, imploring him with your eyes and he swallows.

G’raha looks as if he’s about to speak, perhaps to make another excuse but instead he shakes his head, thinking differently of it before his ears lay back and he grips your waist, leaning in, sure of himself this time.

All the months spent pining for him between visits to the Crystarium, telling yourself that’s _not_ what it was — all the lingering glances and silences pregnant with words left unsaid — all the times you wanted to toss propriety aside and make your feelings for him known before your fear held you back — all of it fell away as his lips found yours.

Sighing, you kiss him back, nearly swooning at the surprising amount of passion behind the way G’raha’s mouth moves against yours, his arms snaking around your waist, tightening until he held you flush against him in his arms, strong still after a century of imprisonment.

Though your mind swims you wonder just how long he’s been harboring his own feelings, concealed from all but himself. If you were in a more lucid state of mind you might realize that it’s been as long as you have.

“ _Raha_!” Your breathless gasp of his name as his lips leave yours brings a cheeky twist to his lips that reminds you so much of the young Miqo’te he once was. 

“I don’t think I shall ever tire of hearing you say my name,” he murmurs, his eyes searching your face as his crystal hand raises to cup your cheek, his thumb brushing over your bottom lip, cool against your fevered skin before you feel the brush of soft fur against your arm. Glancing down you smile to yourself as you see his tail wrap around your waist as if every part of him wants you near.

“Then I shall never stop saying it,” you reply, grinning coyly. After that initial kiss you feel a heady surge of boldness overtake you and you lean in for more, brushing your nose against his; burying your fingers in the folds of his toga. G’raha chuckles softly in his chest at your eagerness, quickly closing the distance between you again and you feel him smile into the kiss.

His embrace quickly turns heated, and you stumble backward feeling your back make contact with the cool marble of the wide pillar behind you. Your soft gasp pierces the still night air as his insistent lips leave yours to explore your neck, nipping teasingly at your sensitive skin.

“Raha _-aah,_ ” you sigh again, indulging in the pleased purr that rumbles in his chest at the sound of his name tumbling from your lips, your fingers clutching at him tighter.

Footsteps ring across the stone floor and you both freeze; silently lamenting as G’raha’s mouth leaves your throat. Placing his finger over his lips he pulls you further into the shadows behind the pillar, effectively concealing the both of you from view — like two young lovers playing a game.

You hold your breath as the footsteps pass and fade and your eyes meet G’raha Tia’s in the darkness; the same bright excitement that courses through you reflected in his ruby irises.

Alone again you both release the breaths you’d been holding and he huffs a rueful laugh. “Perhaps, if we wish to continue this, we ought to seek more _private_ accommodations…” he suggests, the unspoken implication hanging in the still night air and you feel heat rush through you, pooling in your stomach.

“I agree,” you answer, wetting your lips, not missing the way his gaze follows the movement, your stomach doing a small flip in response.

Grasping his hand you grin impishly and pull him along behind you, your laughter ringing through the once again empty hall mingling with his amused chuckle as he eagerly follows.

As soon as the door to his private chambers closes heavily behind you your hands are tangled in his hair, pulling his face to yours again, kissing him with abandon and his hands go to the clasps of your armour. With deft fingers he undresses you until you stand before him in naught but your smallclothes as you claw desperately at his robes, your mouths still locked in heated battle. 

“Ah!” G’raha’s soft gasp as his toga loosens and falls to the ground pulls you up short and you gaze at him, drawing your lip between your teeth as your eyes travel his lean muscled form. As a younger man his arms and shoulders had distracted you more times that you can recount and you have to admit you’re pleased to see that hasn’t changed —hidden under his loose sleeves you hadn’t been sure.

As your eyes move over his crystallized skin G’raha swallows in a moment of hesitation, his crimson gaze lowering as he holds you at arms length.

“My warrior, I hope…I hope my current form doesn’t repulse you.”

Frowning slightly you grasp his arms, pulling his hands from your shoulders and take a step closer. His mouth falls open to protest but your lips against the crystal streak climbing his cheek silences him and you feel his breath hitch in his chest. Following the path of shimmering crystal your lips press warm kisses down his neck and across his chest.

Your name tumbles from his lips and you smile as you kiss his shoulder and bring his hand to your face to press one last kiss to his palm, your eyes flicking up to meet his stunned gaze.

“I see nothing repulsive here,” you murmur, enjoying the fresh blush upon the Exarch’s features. “Only a man I’ve been waiting for for far too long.” 

“You truly find this old man desirable?” he asks softly, as if almost afraid to hope.

“ _G’raha Tia,”_ your eyes narrow though the apprehension in his voice tears at your heart. “I _want_ you.”

The Exarch swallows thickly. “ _Truly_?” He presses and your brows furrow. 

“Shall I prove it to you further?” 

He studies your face for a moment before the corner of his lips twitch. “That won’t be necessary. Although, I _would_ like to hear you say that once more.”

You stand taller and pull him closer, your gaze softening. “I want you, Raha.”

Without warning he drops his hands to your waist, lifting you easily. Your surprised yelp at being suddenly hoisted from the floor is cut short as he carries you to the bed, laying you down gently, though the hunger in his eyes is anything but.

G’raha half straightens, but you have other plans — catching his hand and yanking him toward you. Caught off guard he topples forward, sprawling atop you and you smirk at the deep flush that suffuses his face. 

“Now that’s more like it,” you murmur, running your hands down his bare back.

G’raha’s ears flutter and a low purr rumbles through him as he melts into your embrace; his tail stiff with arousal. His mouth finds yours and you shudder as you feel his desire press against your leg, stoking the fire in your belly.

The rest of your smallclothes are swiftly shed under his insistent hands, your skin burning with a feverish intensity each new place he touches you; his mouth exploring lower until he’s left you a gasping straining mess.

Crawling back over you you’re met with mussed hair and an uncharacteristically cocky grin that on the normally solemn Crystal Exarch sends your heart hammering wildly in your chest and your blood boiling hotter. He gives you no quarter however as he nestles between your legs and you gasp his name sharply as he buries into your warmth.

“I must say,” he grunts as his hips meet yours and he gazes down at you with a look both full of lust and affection, “of all the ways you’ve said my name I quite like it when you do it like _that_.”

Arching against him, relishing the feeling of his skin against yours and the way he moves inside you you snake your arms around his neck, drawing him closer. “Then perhaps we need more opportunities for that to happen.”

G’raha suddenly barks a laugh and presses his forehead to yours. “I’m rather inclined to agree.”

Whatever answer you intended to say is lost on your tongue as he captures your lips with a fierce kiss and you spend the entirety of the next bell losing yourselves in each other, G’raha Tia savouring all the ways he can make you moan his name until both your strength is spent and you lay nestled comfortably in his arms before drifting into blessed sleep, sharing his warmth.


End file.
